Dreaming Beyond WoF
by WhereismyDoNuT
Summary: WARNING: Contains quite a bit of swearing. Follow two unlikely friends as they explore Pyrrhia, fight dragons, solve a mystery and most importantly, pursue a mystery antagonist. This story has 2 fan-made dragon tribes; Dreamwings, which I created, and Psywings, created by my friend SnowRavage (go check out his stories!) New chapters coming soon! Please review!
1. Fleeing

I looked down from my balcony to see what the commotion was is all about. I had a feeling I already knew, but I didn't want it to be true. Armies of Minedreamers were attacking the boundaries of the Cloud Domaine, and they'd soon reach the centre of the kingdom; Her Majesty's Crystal Chateau. If my actions were the cause of this attack, if mother ever found out, she would definitely kill me. I tried to sleep, but the sounds of dragons trying to destroy the kingdom wouldn't let me. I'd brought shame to the Clouddreamers, and I'd brought shame to my family. I would've punished myself for my sins, but nothing would fit the crime. So there I was, deciding whether I deserved to live, and hoping it'd all end soon.

'Tanzanite, do not stress yourself so much. Your scales are beginning to go bold again.'

'Says the dragon who's oh so LAME. Come on Kunzite, give me a break.' She stared at the ground in guilt, but I didn't feel sorry for her. I'd had enough of her blank expression and completely stable emotions. I'd had enough of everything in life, as a matter of fact. I was just so sick of being trapped in this tower with my annoying older sister.

'Tanzanite, what are you thinking about that is stressing your scales?' She looked up at me like a wolf cub.

'Nothing. Just leave me alone.' I tried to look like I didn't care, but she looked right through me.

'I know something is bothering you. I can feel an aura of shame and guilt emanating from you.'

'Kunzite, I'm leaving. Your powers are scaring me, and your way of thinking is just so... ugh, so INFURIATING.' I charged out of the room before she could say anything else, and left the kingdom like I have done on countless occasions. But this time it was different. Dragons were fighting, and I'd get hurt if I wasn't careful, but I didn't want to go back home; Kunzite would think of me as a scaredy scavenger, and I didn't want her to think lower of me than she already did, and that was pretty low. So off I went, soaring upwards just enough to have remained unseen by the armies of Minedreamer soldiers, and dived downwards, manoeuvring myself carefully so as not to be seen by anyone. I headed into the Mine Domain unseen, well... at least that's what I thought. As I crept quietly past stalactites and small huts, I heard someone yell at the top of their lungs,

"INTRUDER!"

I fled quickly and quietly while managing to not stress my scales, which, mind you, is _extremely_ hard, and managed to find a corner hidden by a few large stalactites. I saw a dragon hidden there too, but he looked harmless, seeing as to how he was as still as the large Queen Onyx statue that remained in the abandoned palace. I tried to gesture to him with my wings, to see if he'd allow me to stay with him behind the stalactites, but he looked at me in a sort of confused manner. I decided that he wasn't going to hurt me, so I jumped in next to him. He looked so scared when I did that, he looked like the scavenger drawings I had seen in scrolls.

"Why aren't you fighting?" I asked.

"I don't want to get killed, in case you couldn't tell by my previous traumatised appearance. What's your excuse?"

I obviously couldn't tell him why, otherwise he'd have attempted to kill me for trespassing.

"I'm not fighting because I don't want to. It's as simple as that."

He wasn't convinced.

"You're obviously a Clouddreamer, but why are you here? Oh my moons, you're a spy, aren't you! Oh please, please don't—"

"My moons, you're annoying! I'm not a spy, and I am most definitely not going to kill you! And anyway, if I were a spy, wouldn't I have tried to keep hidden?"

He kept silent after that, and he looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Trying to figure out why I'm here?"

He nodded.

"Then let's make this into a game. I will let you guess why I am here, and you have three clues."

He nodded again.

"Okay, so first clue."

"Um, I was... really bored back at the Cloud Domain? Sorry, that was really bad."

He thought for a little bit, and came up with an answer a few minutes later. This went on for a little while, until a guard heard us.

"Who might you two be?"

We looked at each other, scared to death.

"Um, this is... um... uh..."

I was terrified, I could barely speak. We had no choice. We had to run. I created a cloud of fog to hide us from the guard for a little bit.

"Quick, follow me!" I yelled out.

We quickly escaped the guard, and quickly left the kingdom.

"Where now?" my new dragon friend asked.

"We will have to fly away quickly and as far as we can. We can't let anyone know of our whereabouts. Maybe to the rainforest, where there are little to no dragons. Yes, we will go there..."

He looked at me with a worried expression.

"I can't just leave my kingdom! I have my mother and siblings to look after!"

"Yes, but... a guard has seen you hanging around with a runaway Clouddreamer, he will think of you as a traitor, and inform your queen immediately. Then we will both get killed."

I guess I had left the poor dragon with a hard choice to make; leave his family for safety, or go back to them and risk getting killed.


	2. Surprise!

The sounds of warfare echoed through the tunnels. I huddled in a corner, shaking and traumatised. I didn't dare leave my spot, I didn't want to die then and there. But there she was, a mysterious dragon I'd never seen before. I assumed she wasn't a minedreamer, after I had heard some dragon yell as a warning. When she saw me, she started flapping her wings around aimlessly. I honestly thought she looked like a complete idiot. Then she quickly came in my direction, and I nearly fell sideways as she pounced next to me.

'Why aren't you fighting?' She looked at me with a strange expression.

'Does it look like I want to? I'm obviously trying to escape the battle, and trying not to get myself killed.' She looked away for a second, then she looked back at me.

'Why aren't you fighting?' I looked at my talons, and gripped them tight. 'I'm scared to. After everything I've seen, I can't do it.' She smiled slightly. 'I have an idea.'

Next minute, we're running from the battle, not knowing where we'd end up. We ran and ran, then flew as fast as we could once we left the Mine Domaine. We flew for a few minutes, and already found ourselves in a new landscape. It had lush green trees, flowers sprouting here and there, and... balls of fur? We weren't quite sure what they were, but they weren't bothering us, so we left them alone. Then I noticed all these platforms, and small huts.

"I think this is a kingdom of some sort, but I don't see any dragons."

"I know what this place is." said my new dragon friend. "This is the old rainwing kingdom, abandoned years ago after they were all massacred."

"Massacred? Wait, never mind that... how do you know? Dreamwings aren't allowed to leave their kingdom." I was so confused. How could she know this? She continued to speak.

"Apparently a group of hybrids attacked the Rainwings for a supposed 'treasure', but the hybrids got nothing, there never was a treasure."

"But wouldn't the Rainwings have fought back? Wouldn't the queen have sent out armies to fight off the hybrids?" We continued to talk about how the Rainwings didn't bother fighting, and how there never was a treasure, or theories of a treasure and its whereabouts, until it occured to me that we hadn't properly introduced ourselves.


	3. Slightly awkward

We had been walking through the rainforest for a bit while Kimberlite explained himself, and we see what seemed like a kingdom built out of wood, vines, and lots of exotic flowers. Platforms and hammocks lay here and there, and there were a lot of huts. One of which caught my attention. It was very big, and was decorated beautifully. _The palace..._

"What is this place?" asked Kimberlite.

I was too amazed to hear his words, I just took it all in, the surroundings, the beauty, the sloths. Lots and lots of sloths. But then that idiot decided to start shaking me like I was dead, so I was snapped out of my daze.

"What the...! _Kimberlite_! Stop that _right now_ , or else I'll murder your guts out!"

 _Way to go, Tanzanite. You've just made a friend and you're already threatening him._

 _"Murder my guts out?_ Hah, that makes no sense."

I was ready to immobilise him there and then, but I felt sorry for him, having to leave his family behind for the freedom of safety in an abandoned kingdom.

"You know, Kimberlite, you are _real_ infuriating. But I guess..."

He looked at me, slightly intrigued.

"You guess what?"

 _Do I really want to say? Do I?_ I asked myself that over and over until I decided to get it over with.

"I guess you're... kind of funny."

His scales started to stress, and I realised that what I had just said sounded like it meant something completely different.

"You... like me?"

"N-no... not in that way. You're just really... goofy. I guess it's kind of funny. I don't... I didn't mean it like that, okay?"

He chuckles a bit before he flies up to a platform, and gestures me to come up. I fly up and join him on the platform, and we gaze at the amazing view.

"Heh, you sure you don't like me like that?"

I nod quickly and look in a different direction.

"Well, if you say so. So, what do we do now?"

I hadn't thought of that yet, I was too absorbed in the rainforest's beauty. Then my stomach begins to grumble.

"Let's gather—"

We had said that in unison, which completely creeped me out for a second.

Kimberlite continued, "Let's gather food. Do you think there will be glow worms?"

I cringed at the thought of eating worms, but I just assumed it was a Minedreamer delicacy. I had just always thought that all Dreamwings ate the same thing, fruits. But I was wrong.

I return to the platform an hour later to find Kimberlite sitting there with a lot of blood on his talons.

"Um, should I be worried?"

That was quite a bit of blood on his talons. _I hope he hasn't hurt himself..._

"Don't worry, but a word of advice; don't try to eat sloths."

I had laughed so hard, he looked ridiculous with all that fur stuck in his teeth.

"My moons, you tried to eat a sloth? I'm guessing you didn't find any glow worms then."

He slowly shook his face, then began to eye all the fruits I had gathered in a bag I had found lying around.

"Naw, you want some, don't you? Here, let's halve it."

We sat facing each other with the bag in the centre of the platform. We would take one fruit each, eat it, then take another fruit and eat it. This was our way of making sure we had eaten the same amount of fruit.

"Do you think this place has some scrolls I can read?"

I was incredibly bored and tired, and a scroll was just what I needed then. _Maybe there's a library somewhere..._

"Princess Tanzanite of the Clouddreamers, second in line for the throne, heir to one third of Queen Chalcedony's treasure, it is a pleasure to be in your presence, your majesty."

 _Uh, what's going on with Kimberlite?_

"Kimberlite...?"


	4. Mystery dragon

_What the... how did I end up here...?_ _One minute, I was on a platform. Now I am standing outside a large rock with a large dragon shaped opening. This is seriously scaring me right now... Where's Tanzanite?_

"Tanzanite? You around here?"

I didn't hear anything for a second, until I heard the clacking of talons as Tanzanite landed on top of the rock.

"Is that the real Kimberlite? Or is that the weird shortie that possessed my friend?"

I was so confused. _Shortie? Real? Possessed? What on the three moons is she talking about?_

Um, Tanzanite, what do you mean? Possessed? Is that why I'm currently standing next to a large rock without knowing how I got here?"

My left foreleg stung as I walked forward, so I lifted it up to see what was hurting so much, when I see a deep cut with blood dripping.

"Argh, what the... why do I have this cut? It stings like hell..."

Tanzanite examined it carefully, and looked around. She wrapped the wound with a leaf to prevent it from getting infected, as she explained while she did it.

"So... Tanzanite, what's up with all of this possessed jazz?"

She stood still for a second, then continued to wrap the leaf around my hand.

"I don't know... one minute you'd finished eating your last banana, next minute you're reciting my formal introduction that no one uses. It was really random."

 _A formal introduction? Isn't it that long thing that she used to introduce herself to me?_

"Yeah, and also the little midget was hiding in a hammock pretty close to ours, I'm guessing the connection or whatever it's called is short range, because when you started flying off you fell onto the ground, which probably explains the wound."

All of this information was seriously confusing me. It was all mixed up, and I couldn't make anything out of it. But the fact that I had fallen onto the ground from up in the air sounded really painful.

"Where is this "midget" now?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea. He flew off before I could slice his head off. He really creeped me out, he knew almost everything about me, every little detail, he even knew about Kunzite."

She turned away and looked up at the sky.

"Ugh, now I want to find him, get answers."

 _How did he know about her? This is really weird._

I think we need to rest before we pursue anyone. Maybe he will come back."

"I highly doubt it. We need to find him _now._ Otherwise we may never see that creepy dickhead ever again."

I wasn't in the mood to fly. I had just fallen from mid-air and she expects me to fly? I was tired as fuck, I didn't want to fly at all.

"I'll just stay here, I don't feel like flying. All my muscles ache, anyway."

Tanzanite rolled her eyes.

"Excuses, excuses. Well, I'll leave you here then."

She flew off quickly, in fact, she flew so quickly up into the air that she nearly crashed into branch. She cursed at it before she continued.

Tanzanite didn't return until late at night, when the moons were at their brightest. She had cuts all over her, and she looked really, _really_ tired.

"You okay? I wasn't sure if a princess could handle that much flying."

She gives me an "are you kidding me" face, then heads toward a small brook to have a drink.

"Did you find the mystery dragon?"

She stops drinking and drowsily looks at me.

"I wouldn't call something that small a dragon. But yeah, I found him alright. I squeezed the answers right out of his tiny little body."

 _Tough for a pretty little princess._

"What'd he say?"

She looks down.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow when I'm a bit more rested."


End file.
